


Peanuts and Plans

by completelyhopeless



Series: Two Circus Birds [23]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Dick talk. And throw peanuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts and Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Shanachie said that Clint should have thrown peanuts at Dick in the last one. So I said he would in the next one. It just took me forever to be able to write it. :(

* * *

Dick opened his eyes when the peanut shell hit his face. Sitting up, he realized he was covered in them, and he could only frown as he sat up and looked over at Clint, who managed about two seconds of a straight face before doubling over with laughter. Dick rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why they were still friends, and then he remembered he would have done the same thing.

“I have a mission.”

Dick's stomach twisted up, and he knew he didn't want to ask for the details of what Clint was about to do. He forced a smile as he picked up a shell and threw it back at Clint. “I'm not cleaning your apartment while you're gone.”

“Since when do you clean anything? You live with Alfred.”

_“Lived_ with Alfred,” Dick corrected. “And I don't anymore. I'm still not cleaning your apartment. Not even as a parting gift.”

That time, Clint tensed. “You're planning on leaving?”

“I told you—I'm enrolling in the police academy,” Dick reminded him. He let out a breath. “I'm not sure how well that's going to work with helping the Titans, but since things have been pretty quiet while I've been here, I guess I'm okay. I was going to head out in a few days myself.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, I guess. I just... It was gonna be nice to have someone to come back to.”

Dick frowned. “I'm not sure I like the sound of that.”

Clint threw another peanut at him. “Get over yourself. You're like my brother, remember?”

“Yeah,” Dick said, picking up a shell and managing to hit Clint dead center in the forehead with it, dodging as Clint threw one back. “I think we should get you a dog.”

“Very funny.”

“He'd be cleaner than you are.”

Clint looked at the floor. “You know... You might have a point there.”


End file.
